An arrangement for manufacturing belts made of plasticatable material is disclosed in German patent publication 3,527,640.
The belt made of plasticatable material has two belt parts. The first belt part is produced with the aid of a first station which includes a rotatable mold drum and a continuous mold belt. The mold belt is brought together with the mold drum along a peripheral portion via an upper pressure roller, a lower pressure roller and a tensioning roller in such a manner that a hollow mold space is formed between the mold drum and the mold belt. An extruder is mounted ahead of the hollow mold space. Means for feeding individual filaments or groups of filaments are assigned to the first station for forming a reinforcement layer in the belt part which is produced in the first station.
A second station likewise has a rotatable mold drum, a mold belt and an extruder. With the aid of the second station, a hollow mold space is formed between the mold drum and the mold belt for forming the second belt part likewise by means of an upper pressure roller, a lower pressure roller and a tensioning roller. The first belt part is disposed on the mold belt. For this reason, the second belt part is formed onto the first belt part during the manufacturing process of the second belt part.
From the above, it can be seen that two complete stations are required for manufacturing the two belt parts. This constitutes considerable expense and complexity.
The first mold belt has neither flange discs nor other lateral limiting means. The width of the first belt part manufactured on such a mold drum is therefore completely undefined so that the desired belt width must be realized in a further operating step by longitudinal cuts. To improve the joining of the two belt parts to each other, the first belt part is replasticated in the region of the connecting surface. However, there is no explanation as to how this is to be done.